Raphael
Raphael April O'Neil (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.7). April says: "My friends are... Leonardo. Michelangelo. Donatello. And Raphael." (also known as Raph) Leonardo (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.21). Leonardo says: "No jokes, Raph." is the most temperamental of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and is a born brawler. History Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles For further information, see the Turtlepedia article for Raphael. Donatello, April O'Neil, and Harold Lillja gathered everyone at Harold's Laboratory to test their Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Raphael was skeptical the "bugs" were worked out and was apprehensive about using it. Ghostbusters Stuck in another dimension, Raphael wasn't one for talking and decided to attack Chi-You head on. He leaped towards Chi-You and went right through him. Taking a sarcastic tone with his brothers, Raphael watched in horror as his friend Casey Jones became possessed. Raphael was focused on chasing after Casey but the others wanted to accept help from the Ghostbusters first. He was not pleased and pointed out the fact they were just shooting at them. Raphael's displeasure continued when Donatello's skepticism of the supernatural resurfaced. Raphael was irate when Chi-You got away again and was eager to get going with the modified Arm Mounted Proton Packs. Hours later, the Ghostbusters and Turtles battled Chi-You in Chinatown. Raphael deviated from Egon Spengler's instructions and tried to shock Chi-You instead. After getting nailed, Raphael recovered and tried to reason with Casey. However, once Raphael took an elbow, he went on the offensive and fought Casey. Peter Venkman vaporized Chi-You with the Proton Bazooka, distracting Casey. Raphael pounced on the opening and shocked Casey on the chest. After being examined and cleared by Egon, Casey tried to clear the air with Raphael. Raphael countered he didn't get his butt kicked and stated things were cool between them. Raphael waited things out with Leonardo, Michelangelo, Winston, and Peter on the second floor. Once the Thralls broke into the Firehouse, Raphael slid down a pole and armed himself with one of the modified Arm Mounted Proton Packs. Impressed by Janine Melnitz' prowess with the Compact Pack, he noted she was "hardcore." He later joined Leonardo against Chi-You, who possessed Winston, and was no match. Michelangelo evened the playing field with a shot from a Slime Blower. While Raphael distracted Chi-You, Leonardo shocked Winston and separated the two. Peter trapped Chi-You while Raphael and Leonardo helped Winston up. Raphael turned down Peter's merchandising idea and admitted this dimension was too weird for him. The Turtles were just about to leave Dimension X then The Collectors appeared. At first, they mistook the Collectors for natives of Dimension X until they took on grotesque forms of the Turtles and attacked. The Turtles soon realized they couldn't make physical contact with them. Using his quick thinking and eidetic memory, Donatello reset the transporter's controls to the coordinates of the Ghostbusters' dimension and jumped through the portal to get help. Minutes later, Donatello was reunited with the others in the Collectors' Limbo. Raphael was quick to assume Dontaello failed and got hysterical. Leonardo tried in vain to get him to calm down. Darius Dun appeared to the Turtles and revealed his part in summoning The Collectors to get revenge on Splinter for his execution. Raphael concluded Darius was a "stinkin' nutjob." To their surprise, the Turtles were found by Ray, Peter, and Winston. Raphael took back what he said and 'complimented' Donatello. While Donatello went back to the Firehouse, the others paired off and jumped to random dimensions to slow down The Collectors' pursuit. Raphael and Ray teamed up. They crossed over to a dimension with a cavern and jungle landscape. Ray and Raphael soon found themselves on the run from a free-standing albino ape. Raphael yelled at Ray to activate the Remote Portal Access Band. Ray stated they still had to wait for it to recharge. It completed just in time and they jumped into a portal. After crossing more dimensions, Ray and Raphael landed in a snowy forest setting after fighting a monster. They took another pause in order for the Access Band to recharge again. Raphael got a bad feeling about their surroundings. He insisted if he had hair on the back of his neck, they would be standing upright, and had Ray check his P.K.E. Meter. Ray overreacted and speculated his senses were so amazingly well-tuned to his surroundings that he could self-detect changes in the psychokinetic spectrum. Raphael threatened to punch him if he was about to ask for a brain sample. A flock of ghosts manifested, having been attracted to the access band's open portal. Ray used a higher setting on his Particle Thrower to atomize the ghosts rather than lug around Traps. He estimated they would reform in a few days and noted they were in the middle of nowhere anyway. Raphael didn't care. One flew into the back of Raphael's head and slimed him. Ray kept talking about the side-effects of their portal technology while he wrung out his bandana. He still didn't care. Raphael declared he was sick of portals, other dimensions, and dealing with stuff he no control over. He just wanted to go home. After finishing clearing out the ghosts, Ray noticed Raphael was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. Realizing a similarity, he told Raphael an anecdote about his nephew and Peter. An invisible Gjenganger picked up Ray and shoved him into a tree. Ray instructed Raphael to jump up and reach for his thrower. Raphael got the Proton Pack on then demanded the ghost to show himself and stated he wasn't in the mood for games. The Gjeganger didn't care, revealed himself, and knocked Raphael out. Ray and Raphael's bodies were possessed by the Gjenganger and they underwent a forced out-of-body experience. Their consciousnesses levitated nearby. Raphael regained lucidity and asked was shocked to see himself. He asked what was going on. Ray identified the ghosts as Gjenganger and explained they stumbled upon an afterlife and their bodies were hijacked so the Gjenganger could experience the sensation of physical combat again. Ray got an idea and believed a show of bravado would get the ghosts to abandon their bodies since they were Vikings. Ray got the Gjenganger's attention, apologized for intruding on this dimension, and asked for the bodies back. The Gjenganger laughed. Raphael called Ray an idiot and told him you take back what was stolen, not ask. He rushed their bodies but he bounced off a shield. Ray instructed Ray to push all the fight he had into the forefront of his conscious mind and use it like a battering ram. Together, they forced a Gjenganger named Nils out of Ray's body and occupied it. Raphael how they were getting his body back. Ray became distracted by Raphael's memories and feelings of loneliness. The other possessor swung his axe. Luckily, Raphael noticed and raised their shield. Raphael warned Ray to stay out of his business and refused to let his body get blasted. He took full control of Ray's body and hoped Ray's joints weren't as old as he looked. Raphael was confident since the Gjenganger had no sense of misdirection but his body was too tough to beat with Ray's. Raphael got mad and complained he was going to be stuck in Ray's body forever. He asked Ray if he ate anything besides junk food. Ray pointed out he ate pizza. Raphael countered he worked out at least. Ray told him he was so negative then got an idea. He instructed Raphael to use the Slime Spritzer on the right hand side of his belt and spray both his and Raphael's body at the same time. Ray gambled the slime would interact with Raphael the same way it would with a possessor since he was so angry. The Gjenganger was ejected from Raphael's body and Raphael was ejected from Ray's body back into his own. Raphael wondered how that worked but the Gjengagner swarmed them. The Remote Portal Access Band was charged and Ray opened a portal. They jumped through in time and none were able to follow them to the Garden Dimension. Raphael demanded an explanation. Ray shared his theory then noted how sore his body was. Raphael recommended yoga then admitted he grew up alone and still had a lot of issues about that. He noticed he felt lighter and if it was because a piece of Ray came with him he was grateful. Before he could thank Ray, Michelangelo came through another portal and crashed into him. Raphael got angry again and yelled at him to get off. Soon the three pairs were reunited. Donatello came through with his Proton Weapon ready. Ray assumed there was an equipment malfunction that sent them to same place. Tang Shen spoke up and revealed it was her doing. Tang Shen told them it was okay to stop being so formal with her. She told them she missed them all so much and always watched over them. She admitted she couldn't pass on the opportunity to visit with them. Raphael wondered if they were in Heaven or something. Tang Shen replied it may as well be. She told Raphael he was a strong fighter who concealed a delicate soul under a steely exterior and promised him he would never be alone. Tang Shen turned to the Ghostbusters. She was grateful they touched her sons' souls then after Ray interrupted her, she thanked the Ghostbusters for being loyal friends and worthy examples of character to her children when they needed it the most. Lastly, Tang Shen warned them the enemy was closing in fast and regretted she couldn't do anything more, only offer her love. Tang Shen signaled it was time for her to depart then repeated she was proud of her sons. She began to fade away then asked they give their father her love as well and never lose sight of his love for them. The surroundings of the dimension began to fade, too. Peter opened a portal back to the Ghostbusters' Firehouse. The two teams went over the plan to capture the Collectors then headed to Central Park where Egon estimated they would manifest. Peter distracted them then the Turtles attacked with the Proton Weapons. As the Turtles addressed Darius' grievance, Raphael pointed out he was practically asking for his own death. The red Collector got Raphael in a bear hug, prompting Peter and Winston to open fire then Egon and Ray successfully captured them with the Trap-Gate. Raphael asked why no one told him it was going to be that bright. Donatello pointed out he didn't have to look into it. Raphael insisted he wanted to make sure. Michelangelo tried to shout a celebratory "Cowabunga" but Raphael stopped him and told him to stop trying to make it a thing. Back at the Firehouse, Raphael asked Ray if has sure the Containment Unit was escape proof. Ray confirmed and pointed out the hard part was trapping all four at once. The Turtles headed through the teleportation unit's portal back home. Even Raphael waved goodbye. Trivia *On page 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, Raphael and Ray are chased by a beast that resembles Mugato from the "Star Trek" episode "A Private Little War" but it was just a coincidence on Dan Shoening's part. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/7/17 *On page 3 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2: **In panel 2, Ray and Raphael encounter Smaug from the Middle Earth franchise. The art style is based on Frazetta. **In panel 7, Raphael and Ray take on a version of Dracula from the video game Super Castlevania 4. *On page 7 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, Raphael's turn down was a nod to Egon's request for a brain sample from Louis Tully at the end of the first movie. *On page 9 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, Raphael is the third Ninja Turtle to wear the Ghostbusters' gear after Donatello and Michelangelo did in Volume 1. Only Leonardo hasn't worn any packs. *On page 9 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, Raphael refers to Casper the Friendly Ghost. *On page 9 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, Ray discovers Raphael suffers loneliness, even around family. Raphael grew up alone and homeless before he met his family early into the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. *On page 13 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, in panel 6, there is a typo in Raphael's sentence - a "so you're" instead of "you're so". *On page 16 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, Raphael mentions growing up alone. Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 References Gallery Primary Canon RaphaelIDW01.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension RaphaelIDW02.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension RaphaelIDW04.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Regular Cover RaphaelIDW03.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 RaphaelIDW05.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 RaphaelIDW06.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 RaphaelIDW07.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 RaphaelTMNTGBIssue1CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 Cover RI RaphaelIDWIssue2Hastings.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 Hastings cover RaphaelIDW08.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 RaphaelIDW09.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 RaphaelIDW11.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 RaphaelIDW12.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 RaphaelIDW13.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 RaphaelIDW14.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 RaphaelIDW15.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 RaphaelIDW16.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ArmMountedProtonPack35.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ArmMountedProtonPack37.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 RaphaelIDW17.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 RaphaelIDW18.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 RaphaelIDW19.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 RaphaelIDW20.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 RaphaelIDW21.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 RaphaelIDWTMNTGB2Issue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover A RaphaelIDW22.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 RayStantzIDW46.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 RaphaelIDW23.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 RaphaelIDW24.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 RaphaelIDW25.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 RaphaelIDW26.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 RaphaelIDW27.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 RaphaelIDWTMNTGB2Issue3CoverA.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Cover A RaphaelIDW28.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 RaphaelIDW29.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 RayStantzIDW51.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 RaphaelIDWTMNTGB2Issue4CoverB.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Cover B RaphaelIDW30.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 RaphaelIDW31.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 WinstonZeddemoreIDW56.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 RaphaelIDWTMNTGB2Issue5CoverB.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Cover B RaphaelIDW32.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 RaphaelIDW33.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 RaphaelIDW34.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 RaphaelIDW35.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 RaphaelIDW36.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 ProtonPoweredWeapon09.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 RaphaelIDW37.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 RaphaelIDW38.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Behind the Scenes RaphaelIDWCharacterDesign01.jpg|Character design seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition Category:IDW Characters